Enigma
by Anna Marie Masen
Summary: What if Edward left the Cullens & the lifestyle before he met Bella? What would happen if he met her alone in the forest? Can he save her from those wanting to hurt her or will he hurt her? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW LIFE**

* * *

**Nothing new. **

**Boring endless blankness surrounded my dull unending life. Life, a lose term for what I was living. Existence was a better description, for it to be life it would have meant I needed real friends and family, something to do other than hunt and homework. I had a family… Carlisle and Esme - my parents - were better than I could have ever wished for as was the rest of them. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie - my siblings and only friends - we had others that we often communicated with but I didn't trust them, our kind weren't very loyal to anyone but our soul mates. HA! What a ridiculous term. Soul mates! I've walked this planet for one hundred and nine years and I am yet to even believe we have souls… impossible. I've seen too much bad from our kind to think for a single moment that we do, I've done too much bad. **

**For decades now, I have turned my back on what I am and have tried to live as humanly as possible but the façade is weakening. We can't make human friends for two reasons, one: they might find out about us and two: well… sometimes our control just isn't enough. So now we stay away. We smile when appropriate, we are polite and we move often as to keep anyone from noticing our non-aging. **

**My nights and days are filled with a loneliness that only seems to grow more pronounced every moment. The others in my family are paired off into the perfect groupings and yet here I am, the odd one out. Esme has theories. I was just too young when I was changed to really ever be ready to love someone else the way they love their mates. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm doomed. **

**I've had offers… Tanya, one of the Denali girls are more than willing to fill my 'needs' but I don't want that. I don't have the feelings for her to want that. I want to be alone with my thoughts, alone in my world… only to be joined by someone I can truly love, even if she doesn't exist. I know what love is, how it feels and I yearn for that sense of completeness. I've read it, seen it a hundred times or more in the thoughts of those around me. My gift is cruel, a joke the fates played on my pitiful existence. I would never experience love for myself but I had to endure everyone's happiness, it had to be constantly thrown in my face and literally into my mind that I would never have someone care for me, love me the way they have each other. I was alone. I was always going to be alone. **

"**Edward snap out of it, your driving me insane." Jasper shot at me from across the living room. Family night. What types of Vampires have family night!?! All eyes were on me now as they took in my usual anti-happiness expression. Watching them all curled together as they rested with each other was a sight I was beginning to truly despise. I could feel the anger and resentment fill me as the venom in my throat began to thicken. I just stared at him, I would not keep apologizing for my agony, it was hard enough to feel it, let alone having to be sorry to everyone around you for it. **

"**Edward, why does your future keep changing?" That caught my attention. I allowed myself the peek at Alice's mind as she flicked through my possible outcomes. There were many but they all ended the same, the darkness. "Edward, NO!" she shouted at me and I was suddenly surrounded by all my family members. Emmett and Carlisle restraining me, not knowing what she had seen but not wanting to wait incase it was something they couldn't stop me from.**

"**What do you see Alice?" Jasper inquired as I continued to search her mind, I was still unsure of what had her so worked up. **

"**Nothing, that's the problem. Every vision ends in darkness." She turned her attention to me then. "Don't do it" she whispered. **

"**Darkness?" Carlisle's voice was echoing through my thoughts. Alice only saw darkness before someone left this existence for good. **

"**Please Edward, we can lose you." But her small plea's were only pushing me further. Darkness… that sounds… pleasant. Anything to be away from this world, anything but this world would be ideal. I couldn't help but smile at the possibility. I heard them gasp as the restraining hands tightened on me.**

"**NO, son! Don't." My fathers voice commanded but it only served to widen my smile. I would be free soon enough. I wouldn't be happy but this agonizing life would be over… it was a fair trade. I thought of the ways to do it and the more I thought about it, the more I found my recent thoughts assaulting me. This life - as they called it - was not what we were, I wasn't one to want to hurt the humans that surrounded us but I was still going to hell and if I was going to go soon, I might as well allow the monster - who had remained less than quiet recently - have his way. **

"**May I stand?" I asked looking up at those holding me down. They released me but only gently. "I'm fine." I reassured them as they looked back and forth from me to Alice. Her visions began spinning a different web of a tangled dark future.**

"**Your leaving us?" She asked in a small voice. The grip tightened. **

"**For now. This life… it isn't working for me." I knew the look I was receiving from everyone. I had received it from Carlisle and Esme the last time we had this conversation. Pity, anger but mostly understanding. They never forced this vegetarian life on us and so they wouldn't stand in the way if we didn't want it anymore. **

"**You mean, your giving up?" Rosalie spat at me. **

"**Pretty much, yes. It works for all of you but I guess I'm different after all. I can't play this game any longer. I'm bored of it and…" I flashed a smile. I needed them to let me go and that was only going to happen if they truly thought its what I wanted. I needed to switch on them, to show them the monster in me that I had beaten down for all these years. I turned to Jasper. "I'm hungry." I let the monster swim free. Jasper nearly fell to the floor as I allowed the monsters wants and needs over come me.**

"**Edward. Stop it. It's hurting him." Alice scolded me. **

**Carlisle nodded at Emmett and they both released me. I looked to Carlisle. "Go son. I wont stop you." I nodded at him before looking for my mother. Esme looked so devastated, and I truly did feel awful about that but I needed to get away and no matter how this played out, she would be hurt. **

"**You'll always have a home with us if you decide to come back." She whispered softly to me. I didn't allow my mind to sink into those around me. Over the years I had learned exceptional control. There were just so many thoughts I never wanted to intrude on again if it was possible, and so I made it possible. **

**I looked around, taking in their faces before heading for the stairs. I planned on traveling light but there were certain things I wanted to take with me. I knew I could leave things with my family and they would take care of them for me, but I had some possessions that I wanted to help me stay occupied in this new life. **

**I left through the window, not wanting to encounter those expression again. Truth was, I only allowed the monster full reign for Jasper's benefit so he could tell the others that I had seriously given up the struggle we fought every second of every day. The problem now was that I had handed control over and I was truly thirsty. The last time I had allowed myself this freedom, I had hunted for monsters in the human form. I had used my gift to find those despicable people and hunt them. It was a God complex and I was aware of that but taking innocent lives… I just couldn't allow the monster that much freedom. If my feeding would save others than I could find a way to rationalize that because they were no better than myself and I knew that deep down I wished for someone with the strength to take me out of this world. **

**I headed for the one place I knew would be full of those I now hunted. My prey weren't hard to find. Big cities, dark alleyways or back roads. Anywhere they had less chance of being caught. Port Angeles would be my first stop and then I would pass back this way and head for somewhere bigger. Somewhere I couldn't draw attention to my family no matter how many monsters I feed from. **

**One idea had always crossed my mind but every time I had shut it down. Find a girl, turn her and she would be mine. As Carlisle and Rosalie had done with their mates. But… what if I sentenced some girl to this world and she didn't return my feelings? Feelings I wasn't sure I would even have for her? It was a mistake and for that very reason I had never indulged them too much. **

**I stalked the city, allowing my gift to take me where I wanted it to go. It flew out and almost drew a florescent light line to the most vile creatures in my range. Their thoughts were anything but pure and it sickened me that these people were still walking the streets. The human justice system didn't seem appropriate at times but then the humans didn't have the same abilities to find these people. So maybe what I was about to do was a good thing, almost a superhero action… at least that's what I liked to tell myself.**

**As I stalked my newest prey, another round of thoughts hit my head. It was a small girl maybe fourteen, she was surrounded by three men. Vile and despicable thoughts of what they would do to her were flung around my mind and I felt my body convulse with sickness at every one of them. I forgot my prey and moved my attention to them. Saving that one girl would equal out what I was about to do… right?**

**As soon as I heard the crunch of his fist on her small features, my temper took over. I appeared out of nowhere and threw the man backwards. The small girls eyes looked at mine, startled but trusting.**

"**Run" I commanded, her small nod as she turned and took off was all I needed to allow me to continue. The three men surrounded me, their new thoughts made me laugh out loud. They were fantasizing about killing me, slowly. **

**It took the whole of twenty seconds to drain the three of them. I allowed the blood to rush over me and for the first time in decades, the burn in my throat had finally been put out. At least for now. I started the game, the evidence game to make this look like a normal human killing. How easily the humans believed in what they first found. It wasn't difficult to make it look like a drug related problem or gang violence. **

**I headed back the way I came, running past the large white house I called home for the last two years. They would have to move soon. We normally only stayed three or four years at any destination. The difference the blood made to my system was unbelievable. I was even running faster. Yet, the thoughts of regret started to leak throughout the others. I had just killed three humans, I really was a monster. I never wanted to be a monster, it was why I had sustained for so long but now I was no better than those men I had just killed. I didn't deserve happiness, I deserved death. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO: SCENT_**

A sudden scent slapped me in the face, hard. I had never smelled anything so ridiculously appealing before. I had to have it. I ran towards it, tracking it as the wind continued to blow it in my direction. It was the most appetizing smell that existed on this planet, of that I was sure.

What if this person is innocent? I scolded at myself. My inner war beginning to start again. I searched ahead, looking for the answers. Humans could play nice and act a certain way but their thoughts always gave them away. As the smell got closer and closer I couldn't seem to get a handle on this humans thoughts. Was there something wrong with my gift? It had worked mere hours ago, was this punishment for turning my back on the lifestyle? I searched again, wanting to know what was happening.

I felt my whole body freeze as I noticed the small brunette female sitting on the edge of the rocky cliff. What is she doing? The wind was blowing her long thick hair around her face as she seemed completely lost in her own world. Was she reading? I walked closer, taking note of the small battered book in her tiny fragile hands. I narrowed my eyes, searching for the title… 'Wuthering Heights'. I moved around, trying to get a better look at her face when she seemed to sense she was being watched. I darted quickly behind the tree and moved up it slightly. Fascinated.

Her deep brown eyes darted around the forest edge as she searched for whatever had been watching her. If only she knew. She stood up then but she wasn't paying attention to her movements, too caught up in her senses to realize that her right foot was back too far. She stumbled, dropping her book in the process. I watched as it fell down the long drop into the sharp deadly rocks beneath. It hit me then, as I saw her losing the battle against gravity, that she too was going to end up down there. NO! My inner voice yelled. NOT HER!!!

Before I could stop myself I had dove from the tree towards her, wrapping her frail body tightly in my arms, pulling her to me. Her eyes were shut, breathing caught, she had expected death to come. It was only as I noticed her lack of breathing that I noticed my own. I stared down at the beauty I held in my arms, her pale heart shaped face was lined with fear and I knew then that I needed to remove every ounce of it.

"Open you eyes." I whispered softly to her. She followed my command. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open, looking straight into mine. I was instantly lost in the deepness of them as I tried yet again to unsuccessfully read her mind. Not thinking straight, I allowed myself to breath. Her scent assaulted me, the monster rejoiced as he planned the different places to feed from her body. He wanted it slowly, to saver the taste. No. Not her! The other voice shouted. The one that had despised my actions earlier. As I stared at her I knew my inner voice was right. Not her. The monster fought against it but the thought of this girls death was more than my conscious would be able to bare. I used the vision of the book, of what would have happened to her to assault the monster, to push him back. It was working, just slowly.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there but she just watched me closely as my inner debate continued. She seemed to understand that I was doing something, for she didn't even attempt to move and for that I was grateful.

"Are you okay?" She whispered moments later. Her voice was so soft and caring that it caught me off guard. I imagined what I must look like to her. I was stalking her in the shadows of a forest, I appeared from nowhere and I was certain my expression was far from human in this moment.

"Are you?" I asked back not wanting to admit the inner war to her.

"Depends… are… what are you?" Her voice broke softly throughout her words.

I didn't have an answer I could share with her. I just stared. Her hand moved to my face as she softy caressed my cheek. Tell her! The voice shouted again.

"Your so cold" she noted allowed, mainly to herself but it didn't go un noticed. "How did you get to me so fast?" she inquired again.

"Trust me, you don't want those answers." I muttered. I wanted to tell her, I have never wanted to tell anyone in my entire existence, but I wanted too. I wanted to share everything with her and I was yet to understand why. I dropped my eyes from her face, shame taking over me. I was going to kill this girl. What was wrong with me!?!

That's when I noticed the dark purple bruise that was escaping the edge of her sleeve. My eyes focused on it, it looked fresh but it was too soon to be from me. I suddenly felt myself becoming very… worried. Was she hurt? In pain?

"How did you get this?" I didn't miss her features turn to a façade as she took in what I meant. She moved her hands in my arms to pull her top down, I let go of her. She seemed so uncomfortable in that moment and I knew whatever she said next would be a lie. Her heart was flying as her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of pink. Did she realize what she was doing? Tempting the monster like that was not the smartest move.

"I fell over." She stated. Lie. I knew from the way she twisted her head to stare at me that it would not be simple to get the answer I wanted from her. So I did what I had used so many times on humans before. I caught her eyes in mine and let my venom scent assault her, disorientating her.

"How did you get this?" I asked again waiting on the truth this time.

"I fell over!" She said again, her irritation clear in her voice. It hadn't worked. That was new but then again, everything about this girl was different, she truly was an enigma among her kind. I flicked my eyes around her body, trying to think of a way to get the answer I needed. Why was she lying? Did something bad happen to her? My worry for this girl had somehow managed to hit the highest point it had ever been in that second. It only increased when I noticed another identical bruise on her left wrist. My hand flew to it, taking it my own hand and lifting it up. She winced slightly but shrugged it off.

"And this?" My own irritation flaring.

"I. Fell. Over." She threw back. She was feisty. An angry little kitten unaware of her lack of strength, especially against me.

"Right" The sarcasm seemed to hit a nerve with her.

"What are you?"

She had caught me off guard, I hadn't expected that as her response. "Why does it matter?" I asked, delaying.

"Because I want to know." She stated simply.

"Well I want to know about these!" I shot back at her, lifting her wrist again. I could feel her blood pumping fast under the small delicate skin that was almost translucent at the moment. Her whole body was now screaming at me with the darkness of her blush. I had to fight the monster down again.

"You tell me, I'll tell you." She shrugged. I was past frustrated now.

"What do you think I am?" I would allow her to come to a conclusion and then lie to her as effortlessly as she was lying to me.

She looked me over, taking special note of my face. "Can I ask one question first?" She sounded so unsure and quiet that I knew without my extra hearing, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"What do you want to know?" I was more than intrigued at this point. Her mind was a mystery, the only mystery I had ever encountered.

"Did Hollywood get anything right?" She seemed to laugh as she said it. What did that mean? I didn't know how to respond to that so I kept quiet and pursed my lips. She laughed at my expression. "I guess not." My confusion must have been evident on my face. What would Hollywood have to do with what I am?

It hit me then. How did I not see where that was going earlier. The lack of her mind seemed to awaken something I hadn't realized before. I was very dependent on my gift.

Hollywood, movies, books… Dracula. Vampire. Could she know?

"Take your guess." I commanded of her, it only served to brighten her smile a little bit. It was breathtaking. How could this human girl be so appealing to me in everyway. What was wrong with me? Then another thought struck me, when she realizes what I am she is going to run… fast, screaming as she goes. Well crap! I wasn't entirely sure that I wouldn't chase after her, not allowing her to leave me.

"Your cold. Really cold. Strong, super fast." Her eyes darted to the closest trees as she spoke. She seemed to be measuring the possibilities but a human couldn't have made it in the time I had. I had exposed what I was to this girl and I didn't even know her name. "Your looking at me like you want to…" She started laughing. I raised my eyebrows at her trying to decipher what was so funny in this serious conversation. Her laughing cut off, her smile faded. I didn't like that. " Are you going to kill me?" she whispered meeting my eyes.

"No" I replied quickly, too quickly. It was true, I couldn't kill her. That thought sickened me to my very being and I found myself suddenly looking at her throat, testing the monster inside to see his reaction. He was shouting at me to taste her, begging me but I wouldn't do it. I looked closer, only now realizing that the same color bruising was peeking out the top of the high neck line of her t-shirt. I lifted my hand, pulling the neck line slightly. She pulled away, trying to hide it from me. I knew what they were, I had given them many times. Strangle marks. Someone had strangled this girl. I was instantly furious. "Who did that?" I yelled at her. I would get my answers and then they would pay heavily.

"I fell." she shouted back.

"Stop lying to me!" I let my frustration show as my voice became more enraged.

"NO! What are you?" In any other conversation the fury in her voice would have been more than endearing but someone had hurt this fragile being and for reasons I didn't understand, I couldn't deal with it.

"Tell me." I spat.

"Tell me first." She spat back just as quickly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I mean it, Tell me now or I'll…" I threatened.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Go ahead! I dare you!" Her words stopped me instantly. She wanted to die. She had just dared me… who does that? I was taken aback. Someone had hurt this girl so badly that she wanted to die. As I stared at her, she stared back. Her own anger seemed to be calming as quickly as mine had instantly vanished. I took a step back and looked to the floor. I needed to know and she already seemed to have some clue as to what I was.

"Vampire" I said softly, I could hear the hatred for what I am leaking into ever letter in the word. If it wasn't for her gasp, I wouldn't have been positive she heard. She took a step closer to me. I watched her hand move out slowly towards me, a few times she seemed to think better of it but somehow she kept managing to move it closer to me despite her own inner war. Finally her hand touched the side of my face and she gently pulled it towards her own.

"My… My dad… he was drunk. Blamed me for my mother leaving." As I took in her words, I noticed the furious kitten was gone and all that was left behind was a tear that slowly made a trail down her cheek.

"Your father did this" I said as I rubbed my hand across her neck line. She nodded and I felt the need to protect her over take me. "Is this all or is there more? How many times has this happened?"

"A few more, this was the first. I've only just moved here." She let out a small laugh that contained absolutely no humor. "Great welcome home present." I felt the sour tone she used, I wanted nothing more than to rip this mans throat out but I had a feeling it would only upset her more. My own human father had been a great man but I had known of others over the years who allowed them to get away with this behavior because they loved them

"I wont ever allow him to hurt you again" I promised taking her face between my hands.

"Please don't hurt him." She begged looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe she knew what I was and yet she stood her staring at me, staying in my presence.

"Whatever pleases you." I answered honestly. She seemed to relax. I couldn't hurt someone against her will… not if it meant hurting her. What was wrong with me. "I cant allow you to return to him, if he was to hurt you again I don't think…" I trailed off, not wanting her to realize that I was more than obsessed with her.

She looked questionability at me. "Are you going to kill me then?" I could see the fear in her eyes in that moment.

"Never" I stated simply. "Just let me take you somewhere safe, let me look after you. Please." I begged her, if it meant keeping her safe it was worth it.

"You… want me… to run… away with you?" I could hear her processing her own words. I nodded a yes. There was nothing more that I wanted than to keep this girl, keep her safe and hold her in my arms. I was losing my mind! "But you don't even know my name." She pointed out. She was right, I didn't but it didn't seem to matter to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked as I lifted her hand to my face so I could take a small sniff of the delicious scent. If I was going to be near this girl it was something I would have to get use to.

"Bella Swan" She said slowly watching my every movement.

"Swan… as in Chief Swan?"

"Yes." The police chief who always seemed so sane and normal, he had done this to her. I felt my anger rising again. He was meant to be a protector and yet he easily abused his own daughter. I had to take multiple breaths to calm myself. She hadn't answered my original question and so I leant my head down to hers, locking my eyes to hers, pleading. "Come with me."

"Okay" She barely spoke it but it was enough for me to hear. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face but then I was faced with the problem. Where would I take her? Would I give up on this new life I was leading? Yes. My Bella deserved someone much better than a monster, a murderer. So for her I would take back up the vegetarian life and keep her as safe as possible. I felt awful for my earlier actions but also I was relieved. If the thirst had not been completely quieted - something that couldn't happen on animal blood - I wasn't sure I would have been able to resist her call. I knew I needed to return home, if I was truly going to do this I might need their help but I would definitely need my car.

"We should go to yours." I spoke as I ran through my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Is there nothing there you want?" She shrugged.

"Nothing I couldn't live without. Well I guess I need clothes and things." She was right. It was another thing I would need to collect from the large white house my family remained in.

"We can buy new clothes" I offered. It would make it easier, if I didn't have to return to them and what else good is my bank account if I never spend any of it.

"I don't have a lot…" I knew what she was going to say so I cut her off.

"I promised to look after you. What's mine is yours." And it was. She could have anything she liked as long as she was safe.

"I cant… that's too…"

"Nonsense." She didn't look to happy about my cutting her off again but if she was going to come with me then she needed to understand exactly what I would do to keep her safe.

I watched as she began to argue it further until another point took priority. "Where will we go?" That was a question I didn't have an answer for.

"I'm not sure yet. But we need to leave a note to Charlie otherwise he will send the whole police force looking for you." She laughed. "What's so funny?" I couldn't help the smile that spread on my own face at the sound of her happiness.

"This isn't a plan is it?"

"A plan?"

"You know, make it look like I've run away so you can kill me without any worry?" Her words hit deep in my chest. I knew my expression twisted to one of horror but I understood completely why she would think that. It would be a good plan if I had indeed intended to kill her, but I hadn't.

"No" Was all I managed to say. Her expression changed as she took in mine.

"Your really not going to kill me?" The surprise in her voice was filled with her own relief.

"No. I promise I will never hurt you."

"Then why do you want me? It doesn't make sense. If you are really a…you know, then you would want to feed from me… right?" She was stumbling along her words.

"Yes. But my family and I, we are different. We class ourselves as vegetarians" I laughed knowing how ridiculous that sounded. "We only feed from animals." Her face was serious as she considered my words.

"Are there others… ones that do feed from…" She gulped.

"Yes. We run into them from time to time but…" I stopped. I was sharing too much to this strange being in front of me.

"But?" She pressed.

"I don't want to be a monster." I spoke it so softly. It was the truth, something that I had told myself over and over in my head, something I had used to fight the inner monster all those years. She stepped closer to me, another gulp.

"Are you going to change me then?" Change her? I looked at her puzzled. Suddenly the idea seemed appealing. I would get to keep her for eternity. Even if she didn't return my obsessive feelings, I wouldn't have to be alone. She could be a friend, someone to trust. No. No. No. I shouted at myself. I would not sentence this perfect girl to this life. She deserved better. I would keep her safe and then I would allow her to move on, without me.

"No. I wouldn't sentence you to this existence. You deserve better." I promised myself in that moment, I would be as truthful as I could with this girl. She had seen what I was and still stood here with me.

"So this is really just about keeping me safe?"

"Yes." A smile spread across her face at my words. She took another step even closer and I felt her hand on my cheek move slowly down to my neck and her other hand move up my side. Was she about to hug me? And then she did. The feeling of her small body wrapped around mine was more than I expected. Some how in that moment I felt more complete than I ever had. I couldn't help my reaction to hug her back. Glass, Glass, Glass. I repeated in my head. She was so breakable I would need to be extra careful with her.


End file.
